


A Vigilante In Metropolis

by Thorny_Rose_463



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Female Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorny_Rose_463/pseuds/Thorny_Rose_463
Summary: Man of Steel and Arrow crossover one-shot featuring a female version of Oliver Queen.Superman isn’t the only hero in Metropolis. There is also Olivia Queen, also known as the Green Arrow (played by Melanie Scrofano).





	A Vigilante In Metropolis

**Cast**

Melanie Scrofano as Olivia Queen/the Green Arrow

Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen

Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Ashley McCormick

Henry Cavill as Clark Kent/Superman

Amy Adams as Lois Lane

Willa Holland as Thea Queen

Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn

Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance

Laurence Fishburne as Perry White

Paul Blackthorne as Quentin Lance

Alex Kingston as Dinah Lance

John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn

* * *

**Author's note**

**There are a few things you need to know before you read this one-shot.**

**Olivia comes from a wealthy family, her family's yacht, The Queen's Gambit, was lost at sea and she was stranded on an island called Lian Yu (Mandarin for 'Purgatory') for five years, she likes going to parties, and she is a vigilante, but that is where the similarities between her and Oliver end. She was never rude to the paparazzi. She has had sex a few times, but she never cheated on the person she was dating when The Queen's Gambit was lost at sea, and she has never had a one night stand. Anyone she had sex with was someone she was in a relationship with. She was never romantically involved with Laurel Lance or Laurel's younger sister, Sara Lance. She's not into women. She's into men.**

**Sara was on The Queen's Gambit because she and Olivia were friends, not because they were a couple.**

**Laurel is a friend of Olivia's and is engaged to Olivia's best friend, Tommy Merlyn.**

**Laurel blamed Oliver for Sara's death in the CW TV show Arrow, but that's not the case in this one-shot.**

**Robert Queen never compiled a list of corrupt business people and never gave the list to Olivia.**

**In the CW TV show Arrow, Oliver and his family and friends live in Star City. In this one-shot, Olivia and her family and friends live in Metropolis. For the sake of the plot, I had to make Clark and Olivia live in the same city. The Arrowcave is in Metropolis. It's not located in the basement of Verdant. Instead, it's located in an abandoned warehouse.**

**The only characters from Man of Steel that appear in this one-shot are Clark, Lois, and Perry. The only characters from the CW TV show Arrow that appear in this one-shot are Olivia, Moira, Thea, Tommy, and Laurel.**

**John Diggle, Felicity Smoak, Curtis Holt, Rene Ramirez, Dinah Drake, Evelyn Sharp, Helena Bertinelli, Ray Palmer, Rory Regan, Roy Harper, and Sara Lance will not make an appearance in this one-shot. It's not that I have anything against those characters. I just couldn't find a way to work them into this one-shot.**

**Team Arrow still exists, but it's different from the team from the CW TV show Arrow. The team consists of Olivia, Tommy, and Laurel.**

**In the CW TV show Arrow, Tommy Merlyn is an employee of Merlyn Global Group and the general manager of Verdant. In this one-shot, he is a doctor. During the day, he works at Metropolis General Hospital. At night, he's a member of Team Arrow and patches Olivia up when she gets hurt.**

**In the CW TV show Arrow, Laurel Lance was a lawyer who held the position of assistant district attorney and was previously a former legal aid attorney. After the death of her sister, she joined Team Arrow and became the vigilante known as Black Canary. In this one-shot, Laurel is not a lawyer, and she never becomes a vigilante. She is technologically gifted, especially in the field of computer science. During the day, she works in the IT department at Queen Consolidated. At night, she is a member of Team Arrow and acts as tech support.**

**I will be ignoring anything that happens on the CW TV shows The Flash, Supergirl, and Legends of Tomorrow. I couldn't find a way to work those shows into this one-shot.**

**Clark isn't romantically involved with Lois in this one-shot. They're just friends. She knows he's Superman.**

**I designed my own costume for Olivia and didn't base her costume on any of the costumes Oliver wears in the CW TV show Arrow.**

**Clark, Tommy, and Laurel know that Olivia is the Green Arrow. Moira, Thea, and Lois do not.**

**Ashley McCormick is an original character I created specifically for this one-shot. She's not from Man of Steel or the CW TV show Arrow.**

* * *

A tall and slender woman ran through a dense forest, swinging from tree branches over fallen trees and jumping over other obstacles. She had long messy naturally straight brown hair with side bangs parted to the right, blue eyes, thin eyebrows, and defined cheekbones. She wore tattered clothing. Her fair skin was splattered with dirt. She was barefoot. Her face was obscured by a green hood cut from a sail's muslin. She wielded a compound bow and had a quiver of arrows slung across her back.

This woman was Olivia Queen.

Olivia scrambled up a sheer rock cliff face. She peered over the top of the cliff to the bay and spotted a small fishing boat. She ran across the top of the cliff and back into the woods, where a small bundle of supplies laid wrapped in a cloth. She withdrew her bow and an arrow with a tar-covered tip. Using a flint, she lit the arrowhead on fire. She sent the arrow flying into a premade signal on the beach, which exploded into a ball of fire.

The two men on the fishing boat noticed the fireball and shouted to each other in Mandarin.

The fishermen headed towards the shore to investigate. As they came onto the shore, they walked past a ragged-looking mask on a post. It was half black and half orange, and an arrow was stuck through the right eye hole.

One of the fishermen heard rustling from the woods nearby and pulled out his gaff as a precaution. His eyes widened when he saw Olivia falling to her knees in front of him and lowering her hood.

Olivia boarded the fishing boat. One of the fishermen wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, and the other brought her some hot tea to warm her up. She looked back one last time at the island.

The island was called Lian Yu. It was Mandarin for 'Purgatory'. Olivia had been stranded there for five years. She had dreamt of her rescue every cold, dark night since then. For five years, she had only one thought, one goal — survive and one day return home.

**Metropolis General Hospital, morning**

Dr. Ashley McCormick showed Olivia's X-ray to her mother, Moira Queen. "Forty percent of her body is covered in scar tissue. There are second-degree burns on her back and arms. And as you can see, the X-ray shows twelve fractures that never properly healed."

Moira found herself on the precipice of tears.

A nurse walked up to Moira. "Olivia is awake, Moira. You can go see her now."

Moira followed the nurse down the hallway towards Olivia's room. Once she was standing outside the room, the nurse walked away.

Moira entered the room, closing the door behind her. She looked at her daughter, who was lying in the bed. One of the nurses had cleaned the dirt off her face and cut her naturally straight brown hair. Her hair was shorter now, reaching a few inches below her shoulders. She still had side bangs. She was wearing a blue short-sleeved hospital gown. Tubes were snaking from her forearms to an IV standing nearby.

"Olivia." Moira's voice was quiet.

Olivia turned her head at the sound of the voice and saw her mother standing by the door. "Mom."

"Sweetheart." Moira's voice broke.

Moira walked up to Olivia's hospital bed, engulfing Olivia in her arms and crying, five years of loss pouring out.

**Clark Kent's apartment**

Clark Kent was eating breakfast. He heard his cell phone ring and picked it up. "Hello?"

Clark's friend, Lois Lane, was on the other end of the line. "Turn on the news."

Clark grabbed the remote and turned on the news. The anchorman was talking about Olivia Queen.

"Olivia Queen is alive."

The television screen showed a picture of a woman with brown hair flowing down her back in elegant curls wearing black high-heeled sandals and a black dress with long sleeves and a skirt that reached her mid-thigh. It had been taken five years ago at a party.

"The Metropolis resident was found by fishermen in the South China Sea two days ago — five years after she was missing and presumed dead following the accident at sea which claimed The Queen's Gambit."

The television screen showed video footage of Moira Queen smashing a bottle of champagne against the stern of a 414-foot yacht, The Queen's Gambit. Her husband, Robert Queen, stood nearby.

"Queen is the daughter of Robert Queen and close friend of Sara Lance, who have both been confirmed as deceased. Her return has everyone talking. Where was she? And how did she survive all those years with no martinis or room service?"

The anchorman started talking about Olivia's life as a party girl and her friendship with Tommy Merlyn, Laurel Lance, and Sara Lance. The television screen showed pictures of them throughout the years.

"Perry is probably going to want someone to write an article about this," Lois said.

"Yeah, and he'll probably also want someone to book an interview with her," Clark said.

**Queen Mansion**

Moira's red Ferrari Convertible pulled up to a massive stone mansion surrounded by vast grounds. Moira and Olivia got out of the car and walked inside.

A voice called out Olivia's name. "Olivia!"

Olivia looked up and saw Thea standing on the top of the stairs. Her little sister looked so different. She was tall, slender, and beautiful. Her brown hair was long and styled in loose curls, and she had makeup on. "Thea."

Thea ran down the stairs and jumped into Olivia's arms. "I missed you so much."

Olivia melted into the hug, pressing her hand to the back of Thea's head. "You were with me the whole time."

"What did I tell you, Olivia? Yachts suck." There was an undercurrent of emotion beneath Tommy Merlyn's joking tone. Olivia turned at the sound of his voice to see him standing in the doorway. A smile crossed his face when their eyes met.

Olivia blinked back tears. "Tommy."

Tommy pulled his best friend into a hug. "I missed you, Liv."

**Laurel Lance's apartment**

Olivia went to Laurel's apartment that afternoon, wanting to catch up with her friend.

Laurel told Olivia about her engagement to Tommy and about their plans for the wedding. "It's a destination wedding. We're getting married in Hawaii."

**Monday morning**

Clark left his apartment and hailed a cab, heading to work. He went through security and up to his cubicle. He logged onto his computer and opened up a draft of an article. The article was about a bank robbery Superman had stopped two nights ago.

"Kent."

Clark looked up to see his boss, Perry White. "Yes, Mr. White?"

"When you're finished writing that article, I want you to book an interview with Olivia Queen." Perry said.

"Will do," Clark said.

Perry walked away. Clark continued writing his article.

Olivia discovered that Metropolis was full of corrupt business people. She became a vigilante, dubbing herself the Green Arrow, and vowed to get rid of corruption in the city. She managed to convince Tommy and Laurel to join her mission. Laurel dubbed them Team Arrow. Olivia promised herself she wouldn't kill anyone. She would threaten people, and she would hurt them if it came to that, but she would not kill them.

Team Arrow found an abandoned warehouse and decided to use that as their base of operations. Olivia used the sewing skills she had inherited from her mother to make a costume for the Green Arrow, Tommy set up a med bay, and Laurel set up a computer screen and monitor.

Laurel dubbed the base the Arrowcave.

When the public discovered what the Green Arrow was doing, they saw Olivia as a hero.

Metropolis didn't just have one hero anymore. Now it had two.

**Queen Mansion, morning**

Olivia had an interview with Clark today.

Olivia stepped out of the shower, dried herself off, and put on her lingerie. She could see her reflection in the mirror as she brushed her hair. She had a toned, flat stomach and two-pack abs. Her arms were slightly muscular, but not so much as to be unfeminine. There was a Chinese tattoo on her right side, a healed arrow wound on her right shoulder, the mark of the Russian Mafia organization Bratva on her left side, a jagged knife wound across her ribcage, a red dragon tattoo on her left shoulder, and second-degree burns on her back and arms. Her tattoos and scars didn't take away from her beauty.

Olivia went to her room to get dressed and then drove her black Lamborghini to The Daily Planet. She parked the car in the parking lot and stepped out.

Clark left his apartment and hailed a cab, heading to work. He went through security and up to his cubicle. He logged onto his computer and opened up a draft of an article. The article was about a corrupt businessman the Green Arrow had apprehended.

"Kent."

Clark looked up to see Perry. "Yes, Mr. White?"

"Olivia Queen is here for her interview." Perry said.

Clark saved what he had written and grabbed his notebook and cell phone. He got down to the lobby and saw Olivia sitting on one of the sofas.

Olivia was wearing an unbuttoned black blazer jacket, a red button down shirt tucked into the waistband of a black pencil skirt that reached a few inches above her knees, and black high-heeled pumps. Her naturally straight brown hair was down.

"Ms. Queen? Hi. I'm Clark Kent." Clark held his hand out for Olivia to shake.

Olivia smiled and shook Clark's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Clark."

"Please follow me to one of the interview rooms," Clark said.

Olivia followed Clark to one of the interview rooms. He began the interview. His first question was whether or not she was dating someone at the time she went missing. Her answer was no.

Clark's next few questions were about Olivia's relationship with her father, her friendship with Sara, and her time on Lian Yu. She gave very vague answers when it came to the questions about her time on the island. She didn't really like to talk about it.

When Clark finished his interview with Olivia, he thanked her for her time, she left The Daily Planet, and he walked back to his cubicle.

Clark and Olivia saw each other a few more times after the day she came in for the interview. They eventually started dating.

**Arrowcave, night**

"Laurel, what've you got for me?" Olivia asked, walking into the Arrowcave and spotting Laurel looking at her computer screen and Tommy standing behind her.

"There's a robbery in progress at Metropolis Bank. I don't see Superman on my screen. I don't think he knows about the robbery," Laurel said.

"I guess the Green Arrow is branching out a little," Olivia said. If Superman didn't know about the robbery, it was up to her to stop it. She had never stopped a robbery before. She had only gone after corrupt business people.

Olivia put on the Green Arrow suit, put her earpiece in, grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows, and left the Arrowcave. She drove her black Ducati motorcycle down the streets of Metropolis, eventually reaching the bank.

**Metropolis Bank**

Laurel spoke into her microphone as she watched Olivia through the security cameras in the bank. "On your right."

An armed robber aimed a blow at Olivia's head, but she dodged it easily, twisting the man's arm until he cried out in pain. He dropped his gun, and she delivered a follow-up blow to his stomach.

The second robber charged at Olivia. She shot an arrow into his foot, causing him to howl in pain and stop in his tracks.

Olivia turned her attention to the first man, who was scrambling for his gun.

"You-You're the Green Arrow!" The man stuttered. "I-I thought you didn't stop robberies. I thought you only went after corrupt business people."

"I'm branching out a little." Olivia spoke into her voice modulator, her distorted voice echoing around the walls of the bank. The effect was eerie.

Olivia's naturally straight brown hair was gathered at the left side of her head in a braid. She was wearing a hooded jacket made from dark green polyurethane leather, which was cropped at the waist and had a silver zipper on the top front, black sleeves, silver zippers on the ends of the sleeves, and silver zippers on the pockets, a black long-sleeved shirt underneath the jacket, pants made of black leather-style stretch cotton with a button fastening and slim fit legs tucked into black knee-length leather boots, arm cuffs made of a padded glossy black pleather attached to the jacket, knee pads and leg guards made of a padded glossy black pleather attached to the pants, black elbow-length leather gloves, and a small, rounded dark green mask covering only her eyes and the space between them. Her face was obscured by her hood. She wielded a black crossbow and had a black leather quiver slung over her shoulders with two shoulder straps.

Olivia raised her bow, causing the man to flinch.

"Please-"

"Drop the gun," Olivia growled.

The frightened man dropped his gun, raising his hands over his head.

"Is it true what they say? You never miss?" The man asked, his voice shaky but full of awe.

"Do you want to find out?" Olivia threatened. That shut the man up quickly.

Olivia watched as the hostages left the bank, practically trampling each other on the way out.

Olivia reached into the pocket of her jacket, pulling out the burner phone she used when she was the Green Arrow and calling the police. It didn't take long for them to pull into the parking lot of the bank.

The second man was screaming in agony, so Olivia decided to give him a sedative. She pulled out an arrow laced with a sedative and shot it into his left arm. He instantly slumped to the floor.

Olivia turned her attention to the first man.

"The police are waiting for you. Walk out of here with your hands up." Olivia demanded, her voice menacing.

The man complied.

**The next day**

Superman had just rescued Sylvester, a black and white cat named after Tweety Bird's nemesis from the Looney Tunes cartoons, from a tree.

Clark floated down and delivered Sylvester to a little girl. "Here you go."

She smiled and hugged Clark. "Thank you, Superman!"

Clark smiled at her. "You're welcome."

**Tommy Merlyn's apartment, night**

Tommy insisted on throwing an engagement party at his apartment. He invited Olivia, Moira, and Thea. Olivia brought Clark with her.

Olivia introduced Clark to Moira, Thea, Tommy, and Laurel. "Clark, this is my mother, Moira Queen, my younger sister, Thea Queen, my best friend, Tommy Merlyn, and his fiancée, Laurel Lance, a close friend of mine. Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Clark Kent."

Olivia's naturally straight brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail. She was wearing an unzipped black leather jacket over a black tank top, dark blue denim jeans, and black knee-length leather boots.

Clark conversed with Moira, Thea, Tommy, and Laurel, his kind-hearted personality instantly winning them over.

Thea looked at her sister and said, "You picked a good one, Olivia."

"I know," Olivia said.

Olivia eventually figured out Clark was Superman, and Clark eventually figured out Olivia was the Green Arrow. He wasn't very happy when he found out. He told her what she was doing was dangerous and he didn't want her to get hurt. She said, "I won't. I can handle myself, Clark. How do you think I survived five years stranded on an island?"

When Superman arrived at Metropolis Bank one night to stop a bank robbery and saw the Green Arrow take down the armed robbers single-handedly, Clark realized Olivia was right. She could handle herself.

* * *

The time for the big trip to Hawaii arrived, and everyone took the Merlyn family's private jet to the tropical islands and checked into the hotel, Laurel and Tommy in one room, Moira and Thea in another, Olivia and Clark together, Tommy's father, Malcolm Merlyn, and Laurel's divorced parents, Quentin and Dinah Lance, in their own rooms.

The group went to a luau, took pictures in front of a waterfall, visited the Waikiki Aquarium, swam with sea turtles, and took a whale watching tour.

On the night of Tommy and Laurel's rehearsal dinner, after Tommy, Laurel, Malcolm, Quentin, and Dinah gave their speeches, Olivia gave her speech.

"Tommy is my best friend. He's like the brother I never had. I'm so happy he's marrying Laurel, someone who loves and appreciates him as much as I do. May their marriage be long-lasting. Cheers!" Olivia exclaimed, raising her glass of red wine in the air.

Olivia was wearing pink high-heeled sandals and a sleeveless pink dress with a skirt that reached her mid-thigh. Her brown hair was styled in loose curls. Her tattoos and scars were visible, but she didn't care.

"Cheers!" Moira, Clark, Malcolm, Quentin, and Dinah exclaimed, raising their glasses of red wine in the air.

It was the day of Tommy and Laurel's wedding.

The ceremony was going to be held on the beach. The color scheme was purple and white. The decorations were beautiful.

The sandy aisle was lined by purple gardenia flower petals and white seashells. Rows of wooden chairs that had been painted white were on both sides of the aisle. At the end of the aisle was a wooden arch that had been painted white and was draped with sheer purple fabric.

Laurel walked down the aisle, her arm linked with Quentin's.

Laurel was wearing a white strapless floor-length dress with a tulle skirt, a white pearl necklace that stopped at her collarbone, and white high-heeled sandals. She had a bouquet of purple and white gardenia flowers in her hands. Her long blonde hair was gathered at the left side of her head and styled in elegant curls. Instead of a veil, she had opted to put a white gardenia flower in her hair.

As Laurel and Quentin walked down the aisle together, Quentin carried the rings. When they were standing in front of Tommy, Quentin released Laurel's arm and Tommy took it.

Quentin walked to the front row of chairs and sat next to Malcolm.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Thomas Merlyn and Dinah Laurel Lance," the male priest said.

Tommy was wearing a black suit, a white dress shirt, and a black bowtie.

"If anyone knows of any reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest said.

No one said anything.

"Thomas, place Dinah's ring on the ring finger of her left hand." The priest told Tommy.

Tommy placed Laurel's wedding ring on the ring finger of her left hand.

The priest turned to Laurel and said, "Dinah, place Thomas' wedding ring on the ring finger of his left hand."

Laurel placed Tommy's wedding ring on the ring finger of his left hand.

"Thomas and Dinah, face each other and join hands." The priest said.

Tommy and Laurel faced each other and joined hands.

"Thomas, say your vows." The priest told Tommy.

Tommy looked at Laurel with eyes full of love. "I, Thomas Merlyn, take you, Dinah Laurel Lance, to be my wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, as long as we both shall live."

The priest turned to Laurel and said, "Dinah, say your vows."

Laurel looked at Tommy with eyes full of love. "I, Dinah Laurel Lance, take you, Thomas Merlyn, to be husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, as long as we both shall live."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest smiled at Tommy and Laurel. "Thomas, you may now kiss the bride."

Tommy released his hands from Laurel's and put them around her neck, pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

At the reception, Tommy and Laurel cut the wedding cake, and Quentin and Malcolm headed towards the open bar.

Clark and Olivia were off to the side, talking.

"Tommy and Laurel are good together," Clark said.

Clark was wearing a black suit, a white dress shirt, and a black bowtie.

"Yeah, they are." Olivia agreed.

Olivia was wearing blue high-heeled sandals and a sleeveless blue dress with a v-neck and a floor length-skirt. Her brown hair was styled in loose curls. Her tattoos and scars were visible, but she didn't care.

Everyone ate some wedding cake, and then they watched Tommy and Laurel dance for the first time as husband and wife.

After Tommy and Laurel were finished dancing, Malcolm set off fireworks.

Without warning, it started to rain, and everyone's clothes got wet. And as if that wasn't bad enough, the fireworks display caught fire.

"Oh, fuck," Olivia muttered when she saw the fireworks display burst into flames.

"Run!" Thea yelled.

Everyone ran off.

Olivia walked into her and Clark's hotel room, Clark following behind her. He shut the door behind them.

Not caring that Clark had never seen her with her clothes off, Olivia took off her shoes and her dress, leaving her in just her undergarments.

Clark couldn't take his eyes off of Olivia.

"You're absolutely gorgeous, you know that?" Clark rumbled in a deep, breathy voice, leaving a trail of kisses on the side of Olivia's neck, rubbing his hands up and down her legs. Olivia groaned in pleasure, taking off Clark's clothes, leaving him in just his boxers.

"What do you say we start our honeymoon a little early?" Tommy proposed, taking his suit jacket off and hanging it on the coat rack.

Laurel took the flower out of her hair and placed it on the nightstand. "You read my mind," she said, strutting over to her husband.

Tommy grabbed Laurel by the face and pulled her towards him, smashing his lips against hers. He grabbed onto her waist and walked backwards until the back of her legs hit the bed. She unbuttoned his dress shirt and tossed it to the side as he pulled down the zipper of her wedding dress.

Olivia straddled Clark's body as they laid on top of the bed. She kissed down his body, creeping closer to his boxers. Clark flipped them over so that he was on top. The two kissed each other all over as they made love.

Clark and Olivia collapsed on the bed next to each other. They were breathing heavily, staring up at the ceiling.

"That was amazing," Olivia said, running a hand through her hair.

Clark nodded in agreement, letting out a huff. "Yeah, it was."

THE END


End file.
